1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to acoustic surface wave signal processors employing interacting acoustical means for processing electrical input signals and yielding modified electrical output signals and, more particularly, concerns multiple track acoustic surface wave filters in which a portion of the acoustic energy in adjacent resonant systems is transferred back and forth to form a coupled resonant system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art single pole acoustic wave filter devices have been realized in several forms, as will be further described in the present specification. A fully satisfactory way of extending these prior techniques to the generation of multi-pole acoustic wave filter devices has not previously been achieved for low coupling substrates, but will be supplied according to the present invention.